


Strings Attached

by zestybubbles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Single Parent Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, hes protective of peter, steve isn't protective of tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestybubbles/pseuds/zestybubbles
Summary: Steve Rogers has raised his child Peter alone. He doesn't want or need anyone to help him raise his son. The only person he had been willing to allow into their lives was Peter's father, but not even he had wanted to help Steve when he was 21 and afraid for how he was going to make it and keep himself alive. Omega and pregnant don't help when you're looking for a job, after all. But now Peter is turning 17, and Steve couldn't have asked for a better blessing in his life.It all goes down the drain when Peter's father turns up at their door, asking to meet his son. The worst part? Peter's father is Tony Stark, famous billionaire and a massive jerk.





	Strings Attached

Tony wishes he could just grab all the boxes and paper covering his floor right now, and throw it in a fire. Seriously. This much reading and skimming and blocking out important things with Sharpies make him wish he had never proposed cleaning out the archives. Pepper was helping of course, along with several other people that Tony trusted enough to look through his things, but still. This sucked. Big time.

Who even used paper still for such important files? Tony wouldn't have to be doing this if it was all online.

Pepper suddenly bursts into the room, carrying a box. "This was a good idea. We had a lot of stuff just sitting in the closets everywhere."

"God, Pepper, only you would think this is a good idea."

"Tony, this is  _not_ that bad. We've only got two more closets to go, you know." Pepper informed him, opening the box and starting to skim the papers there. Whatever she deemed wasn't important was tossed in the paper-shredding pile.

Pepper was wrong. This  _is_ that bad. Tony would be okay with never seeing paper ever again in his life.

"Oh," Tony piped up as he remembers something. "I was going to tell you that I'm heading out tonight. I need a break from this, and so do you, and I'd just like to be surrounded by some stripp - "

A paper is thrust into Tony's face. "What is this?!"

Tony blinks, taking the paper from an enraged Pepper. "Uh...."

"I cannot believe you! I know you're irresponsible and often start things but never finish them, but this is the worst..."

On and on Pepper babbles, but Tony is now focused on the paper. It's a letter. He reads it, and his eyes widen more and more. The last words send a jolt through him.

_I'm pregnant, and I guess I'm sending you this in hopes that you'll want to take responsibility and be in your child's life._

Oh, man.

"...because if you  _think_ you can just leave an Omega by themselves to raise a child, you are  _so_ wrong, Tony Sta - !"

"I have to find him." Tony stands up quickly, already notifying J.A.R.V.I.S. to help locate the man.

Pepper stops suddenly, blinking. "What?"

"I have to find him. This was... god, Pepper, this was  _seventeen_ years ago! I never even... I never even knew I had a kid." Tony doesn't wait for Pepper to say anything else, running out of the office. How could this have ever escaped his notice? A  _child?_ Seventeen years have gone by, and never once did Tony even vaguely know of the kid's existence.

" _Sir, I believe I've found them. Steve Rogers, living with his son Peter Rogers. They live on the other side of town._ "

Tony is in the car in an instant.


End file.
